


An Ill Wind

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus reconsiders his pet plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ill Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for this week's [](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/)**snupin100** prompt: Pets. *wg*

Title: An Ill Wind  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Prompt Set: (50.2)  
Prompt: 027: Wind.  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Severus reconsiders his pet plan.  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: Also written for this week's [](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/)**snupin100** prompt: Pets. *wg*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Severus prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html#cutid2).  
  
  
~

An Ill Wind

~

The attack was silent, deadly. Severus staggered to his feet, cupping a hand over his nose.

“Merlin, can’t you smell that?”

Remus looked up from his reading, unperturbed. “Relax, Severus. It wasn’t planned.”

Severus, eyes watering, was gasping for air. “It’s trying to kill us.”

Remus sighed. “It’s perfectly natural...”

“No, it’s perfectly toxic! What are you feeding it?”

Remus stroked their Kneazle’s fur. “Leftovers, as you suggested. That specialized diet was ‘too expensive’. Remember?”

Severus swept away muttering about toxic fumes.

Remus smiled. “I think Papa Sev will be managing your diet from now on,” he whispered with satisfaction.

~


End file.
